The present invention relates generally to improved means and methods for providing for the recording and reproducing of data in an optical recording and reproducing system, and more particularly to improved optical media for use therein.
In recent years considerable effort has been expended to develop improved methods and apparatus for optically recording and reading data because of the unusually high recording density potential offered by optical recording. In a typical system, a writing laser beam of appropriate frequency is focused upon a recording medium with sufficient intensity to cause an optically detectable change to be produced at the region of incidence of the focused spot. Data is recorded by appropriately modulating the intensity of the writing laser beam with the data to be recorded, while providing for relative movement between the medium and the focused light spot, thereby producing an optically detectable data pattern in the medium. Reading of this recorded data pattern is typically accomplished using a reading laser beam of constant intensity and appropriate frequency having an intensity level which will not disturb the integrity of the recorded data. Detecting apparatus positioned to receive the reflected reading beam produces an electrical signal representative of the recorded data.
Examples of various optical memory apparatus and optical media are contained in the following patents, publications and the references cited therein.
______________________________________ U.S. PATENT DOCUMENTS U.S. Pat. No. Date Issued Inventor(s) ______________________________________ 4,216,501 8/5/80 Bell 4,222,071 9/9/80 Bell, et al. 4,232,337 12/4/80 Winslow, et al. 4,243,848 1/6/81 Utsumi 4,243,850 1/6/82 Edwards 4,253,019 2/24/81 Opheij 4,253,734 3/3/81 Komurasaki 4,268,745 5/19/81 Okano ______________________________________